Talk:Tama
Retainer Are we sure that Tama is a Kozuki Family retainer? It seems to me like the Beasts Pirates were accusing her of being in league with them, when in reality she only mentioned them. She didn't seem to indicate that she was associated with the family in any specific way. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:19, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Is the "O" really a part of her name? Every girl in Edo-era Japan which the whole Wano country was based by the way has been named with an "O-" prefix, just like Nico Robin was called "O-Robi" and I think her name is just "Tama". Yeah it isn't part of the name. It's just an honorific. SeaTerror (talk) 01:06, July 18, 2018 (UTC) I don't think the O- prefix is any different than the male suffixes we've seen like -juro, -maru, etc., so it seems like part of the name to me Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:08, July 18, 2018 (UTC) None of those examples actually use hyphens and aren't suffixes anyway. They're actually part of the name. SeaTerror (talk) 06:41, July 18, 2018 (UTC) It's an honorific. Luffy just calls her Tama. 11:05, July 18, 2018 (UTC) It's an honorific used for women. We saw it with Robin's intro-box, plus Kin'emon and Momonosuke both used it when referring to Robin and Nami on Punk Hazard. We should be careful with female characters introduced in this arc from now on. 18:51, July 18, 2018 (UTC) So, should we change Robin alias? Rhavkin (talk) 21:43, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Uhm... Nope for now. "O-Robi" is just an alias. I understand that O- is an honorific, but it seems that at this rate, all female characters in Wano will be O-. Currently, all three females' names not including O- are already found. O-Tama to the Tama Sphinx, O-Tsuru to Tsuru, and Kiku to Kiku of the Kuja. Yes, we could just change pages to be Tsuru (Marine), but that stands out too much. I think we should keep the honorifics for simplicity purposes.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 07:36, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Trivia Worthy? Considering how I read how things like Nekomushi's love for Lasana is like Garfield's love for it, Luffy's Gear Second similar to Goku's Kaoiken, and the Minks’s Transformation being referenced to Werewolfs/Moon and then went further on the Dragonball’s Super Saiyan’s Moon transformation (this Mink Trivia being pretty much like the Doraemon/Momotaro Trivia I tried adding and made me think it was ok to add it). Can I at least know the difference when it came to Doraemon's Kibi Dango on why it was taken down? For your relations question: I at least believed it was quite closely related to Tama's power for not only just sharing the Momotaro folklore reference, but also by how they are practically the same in regards to ability (they use a Kibi Dango to tame any animal)WhalBP (talk) 10:30, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Personally, I am not very familiar with the Doraemon franchise, and by Google search I've reached the doraemon wikia and am relaying on this page. According to that page, Doraemon's Kibi Dango are a reference themselves to Momotaro folklore, and there is really low chance for Tama's to be a reference of a reference, instead of a reference itself directly. If you are referring to another "Doraemon's Kibi Dango", please give more background about it. Either way, a reference can be of two thing, and the Momotaro is more commonly known so it is better to add (if appropriate) then replace. Rhavkin (talk) 06:29, January 14, 2020 (UTC) I did add (not replace). It was like the Mink Tribe's Trivia regarding their Sulong Form: *The minks' Sulong transformation is similar to the myth about werewolfs, who would also transform from humans into ferocious bipedal animals (wolves) under the light of a full moon.<-(The Momotaro Trivia) **The minks being a race of natural born fighters who can undergo a powerful transformation under a full moon and rampage if they had no training is also similar to the Saiyans from the ''Dragon Ball ''franchise.<-(Doraemon Kibi Dango Trivia) It was because of that trivia that I believe it was ok to add the Doraemon trivia. WhalBP (talk) 06:42, January 14, 2020 (UTC) The difference here is that the Dragon Ball trivia adds something that connects it to the the minks ("a race of natural born fighters who can undergo a powerful transformation under a full moon and rampage if they had no training") that the basic werewolves trivia lack, plus it has been confirmed multiple times Oda draws inspiration from Dragon Ball. If Doraemon was providing that dangos from his cheek, then it would have something new to the existing trivia. Cultural reference trivia are either very specific (Garfield, Zombie Night) or a known source of inspiration to Oda (Dragon Ball, Momotaro). Rhavkin (talk) 06:52, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Ok, gotcha. My case, I saw that Mink tribe trivia referencering the Sulong Form with broad popular legend (e.i. Werewolves) and then goes a step deeper with a cultural anime that also follows that legend but goes "Deeper" by almost exactly mirroring it (e.i. Dragon Ball anime: Super Saiyan's Monkey Transformation is almost exactly like the Sulong). The Tama's case: Momotaro Legend is the popular broader term and Doraemon is the cultural anime that follows the legend but goes deeper by mirroring Tama's power(The ability to use Kibi Dango that can tame any creature/beast) With Doraemon being a cultural anime icon in Japan, and how one of his most famous inventions, the Momotaro Millet Kibi Dango having the same power as Tama's Kibi Dango, I can easily imagine myself assuming it fit the cultural reference part at least. Didn't think the cheek wouldn't matter cause of how I assumed "the ability to tame any animal when consumed" would fit the "adds something that connects it to the trivia". Finding that "line" is quite difficult. WhalBP (talk) 08:23, January 15, 2020 (UTC) I just realized how something as obsucre as Kaidou's Dragon form looking like Shenron is used a Trivia. I get you said DBZ was one of Oda's inspiration, but I feel that's really stretching it (especially how it's already mention in Kaidou's trivia with actual Chinese/Asian dragons). IF something like that is allowed, this is now again confusing how Doraemon's Kibi Dango which can tame any animal (not just Pheasant, Dog, and Monkey like the Momotaro Fairy Tale) just is like Tama's Kibi Dango is no good. WhalBP (talk) 18:21, January 23, 2020 (UTC)